Kidnapped
by dibs4ever
Summary: Set 10 years into the future, Jughead returns to Riverdale for the first time to investigate an odd slew of kidnappings that have been occurring in the small town. While there he is reunited with old friends and sees just how much things have changed since he's been gone. What will happen when they are all once again put in the middle of a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story using Jughead as the main character, please leave a review if you enjoy or if I should continue this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Jughead checked his bags for a 3rd time, making sure he had all his equipment before he left. 2 laptops, 2 iPads, 2 chargers for each of them. His trusty camera along with 3 back up batteries and 2 SD chips, his recorder and if all else failed an old school notepad and pen. Plus, he had 2 press passes just in case he lost one. He looked down at the badge currently clipped to his shirt _Jughead Jones Lead Reporter: New York informer_. This story could be his big break, the fact that it just so happened to be in his hometown of Riverdale was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he knew the town well and it could give him a leg up in the investigation. I curse because this would be his first time returning home since he was 18, 10 years ago. The case? Over the past 6 months, 5 children between the ages of 4 and 12 had been kidnapped from the small town all of them boys. Three were later found, wondering the streets confused with absolutely no memory of what had happened. The other 2 had yet to be found.

* * *

As Jughead approached his hometown he quickly realized that today was the day of the towns annual 4th of July BBQ. Glancing at the clock he realized he still had another hour before he could check into his motel room, so he figured "What the heck, I'll stop by, who knows maybe I'll get an early lead"

Jughead made his way through the crowd of the park where Riverdale's annual 4th of July picnic was being held it was very crowded the whole town had to be here and then some.

As he scanned the crowd for any familiar faces his eyes caught a small blonde boy who couldn't be more then 3 or 4 years old standing under a tree his hands to his eyes as if he were crying. Jughead looked around for any adults that the young boy might belong to. Not seeing anyone he hesitantly approached the boy

"Hey-uh little guy," he said nervously kneeling to the boy's height.

The boy looked up at Jughead sniffling

His big brown eyes taking him by surprise, somehow, they looked so familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"What's your name?" Jughead asked

The boy remained silent

"Are you lost?" Jughead asked

The boy let out a small whine

"No no don't cry." Jughead looked around nervously to see if anyone was looking at him. They weren't.

"Mommy and daddy said don't talk to strangers," the boy said in a trembling voice

Jughead nodded "That's a good lesson your parents taught you. But I promise I'm not a bad guy. I can help you find them, what's your name?" He asked trying to calm the boy's nerves

"Fenix" the boy spoke in a soft tone, seeming to become more comfortable with Jughead

"Okay Fenix, my name is Jughead "he put out a hand for the boy to shake

Instead, Fenix looked at him oddly "Jughead?" He scrunched up his face, once again looking familiar to Jughead once again.

Jughead laughed lightly "I know kinda a silly name huh? I'm named after my dad and his dad before him"

Fenix nodded "Daddy named me after a guitar," he said his voice becoming more open

"Is that so? What are your parents' names?" Jughead asked feeling that the boy was getting more comfortable with him

Fenix shrugged "Mommy and Daddy"

Jughead sighed like that was going to help at all.

"Fenix!" Jughead heard a panic-stricken voice say

Fenix's face lit up and he quickly lost interest in Jughead "Mommy!" He ran off

Jughead watched as Fenix ran to a blonde woman's arms

It only took him a second to realize the woman was Betty. Betty was a mom now? The face scrunching made sense, it was the same face Betty used to make.

Quickly Jughead stood and made his way to them

Betty was still hugging Fenix close to her "Don't you ever scare mommy like that again" she said kissing the top of his head

"I promise I was just trying to figure out who his parents were," Jughead said awkwardly not really knowing what to say

Betty looked up her eyes widening "Jughead!"

She quickly set Fenix down and gave him a hug "I didn't know you were back in Riverdale!"

"I was talking to him mommy, he said he would help me find you and Daddy. I'm sorry I know I'm not spost to talk to strangers" Fenix said as he pulled on her arm

Betty smiled down at him and nodded "That's right, but in this case, it's okay mommy actually knows Mr. Jughead"

She turned her attention back to Jughead "Thank you so much for talking to him, my mom was supposed to be keeping an eye on him while I waited in line for food, but you know how she is. With all the kidnappings that have been happening lately, I almost had a heart attack"

Jughead nodded "That's actually why I'm here, I'm doing some reporting, see if I can work my magic and dig anything up" he explained

Betty looked impressed "Oh that's right you work for that big publishing company in New York, right?"

Jughead tilted his head "Yeah and if I can land a story here there is a good chance they'll move me to the editor and chief"

Betty smiled "Well wouldn't that be a treat, I wish I had some news about it but at this point, I probably know as much as you do. Hey, we are going to eat want to come eat lunch with us?" Betty rose an eyebrow

"Yeah sure, why not" Jughead flashed a half smile

Betty grabbed Fenix's hand then the boy extended a hand for Jughead to take

Hesitantly Jughead took the boys hand and Betty lead them through the crowd toward a picnic table, where Alice sat. She had aged since he'd last need her but seemed to of aged well. In her lap sat two red headed toddlers dressed in matching red, white and blue dresses "Oh, thank God you're alright Fenix, come here" she said as she set the toddlers down on the bench. Fenix released both their hands and ran around the picnic table engulfing her in a hug.

The two-toddler girl face's lite up at the sight of Betty "Mama!" "You come back" they smiled brightly

Betty grinned at them "Yes I did I found your bubby "she told them

She looked at her mom who now held Fenix in her lap "Have they ate yet?" She asked sitting across from her

Alice shook her head "No, we were waiting for you two to return."

"I see that you also found someone else?" She nodded toward Jughead standing awkwardly at the head of the table

Betty looked at him "Oh sorry Jughead, come sit." She patted

Jughead moved sitting on the other end of the bench Betty was on "Jughead is here doing a report for all those kidnappings that have been happening." Betty explained "Jug, these are my twin daughters Parker and Presley"

Betty reached across the table picking up the toddlers and setting them in the space between him and her. Parker sitting closest to him. He looked down at the toddler her bright blue eyes matched Betty's along with her sisters. He wondered who they got the red hair from and how Fenix ended up with those familiar brown eyes "Parker like the Poet?" He asked

Betty nodded "Yes exactly, see mom I told you people would know who she was named after"

Alice rolled her eyes "Only took almost 2 years for people to catch on"

Jughead chuckled lightly "So Mrs. Cooper, you have two sets twin grandchildren now huh?"

Alice nodded "Yeah can you believe it? Except Parker and Presley are identical if you hadn't noticed." Betty rolled her eyes "I'm sure he did mom"

Jughead watched as Betty cut up two hot dogs. As she did so he took notice of the wedding ring on her finger. She handed them to each of the twins. Fenix who was now sitting across from Betty was old enough to eat the hotdog without it being cut.

"Where's daddy?" Fenix asked his mouth full

Betty shook her head "Don't talk while you eat" she scolded handing him a napkin "and he won't get off work till later, Jug we have an extra hotdog if you'd like one" she said holding up a tin foil wrapped hot dog

Jughead shook his head "No thanks, I stopped on my way here"

Betty nodded and began eating her hot dog. After finishing her hotdog Alice left saying she needed to get home, leaving Jughead at the table alone with Betty and her 3 kids. He watched as she cleaned them up and discarded of their garbage

"We are probably going to be heading home," she said setting the twins in the double stroller "But I'm meeting Ronnie at Pops for dinner tonight, I'm sure she'd like to see you" Betty rose an eyebrow

Jughead nodded "Yeah I'd like that"

Betty smiled "Awesome, we're all meeting at 7" she informed

"See you then"

Betty nodded sending Jughead a wave. He watched as she walked through the crowd pushing the large stroller with Fenix holding onto the side of the stroller.

* * *

Jughead stood outside of Pops, he glanced down at his phone 6:55.

"Told you He was here" he heard Betty's voice. Jughead looked up she was walking toward him from the parking lot and beside her was...Archie

"Oh my God man! How long has it been?" Archie quickly engulfed him in a tight hug

"Apparently longer then I realized," Jughead said as soon as he squirmed out of the hug

Archie was broader now his hair may be a little shorter but not much and he had the slight stubble of a beard

"You and Betty..." Jughead pointed

Archie smiled widely throwing his arm around Betty's shoulders "Yeah it was about 6 years ago now. It all just kinda happened... meant to be" he looked at her adoringly

Betty returned the smile "We dated for 6 months, were engaged for 5 before we got married then 11 months after that we had Fenix" she explained

Jughead nodded that made sense why he hadn't heard about it. About 5 years after he left Riverdale, he decided to go "Off-world" travel the world, doing reporting and working under an alias. He did that for about 3 years before getting his job in New York.

"Yeah then 2 years after that they had their 2-red-headed beauty's and now they have ANOTHER on the way"

They both turned to see Veronica walking up arms linked with a tall heavy set dark haired balding man

"Hey Jug" Veronica smiled embracing him in a hug which he returned

They pulled apart and Jughead eyed them both he didn't notice that Betty was pregnant before but looking at her now maybe there was the slightest bump, but her dress was poufy, so it was hard to tell

Veronica though undoubtedly had a baby bump

"Your both pregnant?" he asked pointing a finger

Betty nodded "Yeah, we aren't really telling many people yet I'm only 9 weeks. The twins will be 2 and Fenix will be 4 by the time the baby is born" she explained

Archie leaned down kissing her cheek

"Yeah these two got together and I don't think they ever stopped putting their hands on each other" Veronica joked "This, on the other hand, is mine and Reggie's first" she smiled down rubbing her belly

"Reggie?" Jughead asked surprised

The man with Veronica took a step forward "Hey Jughead I was wondering when you were going to say something" he smiled

Jughead hadn't even recognized him "Hey Reggie, "he said awkwardly, they were never that close so thankfully a proper greeting wasn't necessary

"Where are you staying while you investigate this case?" Reggie asked making conversation

"The motel in town" Jughead explained

Archie's head perked up "You're staying at that dump? Nonsense, why don't you stay with Betty and me?"

Betty nodded "Yeah Jughead, we have enough room. That is if you'd like"

Jughead contemplated before nodding his head "Yeah sure"

Veronica smiled "Okay well now that's all settled why don't we head inside? I'm starving"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried to make this one long so I hope you enjoy, also keep the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update so keep them coming**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Jughead slowly made his way down the street where he Betty had said her, and Archie's house was located. Oddly enough it was only a block away from her and Archie's childhood homes. He had returned to the motel to collect his things and after an intense conversation with the motel, manager was able to get a refund for the remaining 6 days that he would no longer be staying at the swanky inn. Archie and Betty, on the other hand, told him they'd meet him back at their house after they picked up their kids from Fred's who was babysitting their little troop of children.

Sure, Jughead always knew Betty and Archie had a thing for each other, even when he and Betty were dating back in high school the little glances the two of them gave each other never went unnoticed. He just chose to ignore them. But he never imagined that Betty would settle down with Archie and have three soon to be four…. FOUR kids with him. Only Archie would be the overachiever that produces 4 kids in 3 years with the same woman.

As he approached the house that was theirs he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing their Ford Explorer sitting in the driveway, this would avoid the creepiness of him sitting outside of their empty house waiting for them to arrive.

After gathering his bags Jughead made his way up the driveway taking note of the neatly placed flowers and shrubbery. He stepped onto the front porch before he could even ring the doorbell the door swung open to reveal Betty. Now dressed in a loose pair of exercise shorts and a tank top.

"Jughead! Hey sorry hope I didn't scare you, I wanted to catch you before you rang the doorbell because then the dog would start barking and the kids would get all excited and it would be a whole mess" she laughed taking his equipment bag for him as he walked into the house.

Jughead looked around at the moderately sized 2 story house, "The construction business must be treating Archie well" he commented

Betty laughed "Actually Arch only does that every now and then on the weekend to help out his dad. During the week he works at a recording studio a town over"

"Record Studio?" Jughead rose an eyebrow

Betty nodded

"Where is good old Archibald? Sleeping off his milkshake I suppose?" Jughead joked

Betty laughed shaking her head "He's putting the kids to bed right now, come on I'll show you where your sleeping" she waved up the stairs

They passed two doors before Betty stopped "The Bathroom is right here she opened the door to reveal an average sized bathroom, complete with a bathtub, toilet and sink nothing special really.

They continued down the hall till they reached the very end, Betty opened the door and lead him inside, Jughead kept the door open to avoid any possible awkwardness.

"Well not much to it, there's a tv. Feel free to move things aside and make the dresser your makeshift desk if you need to. Beds there" she pointed "I just changed the sheets" she set his bag gently on the ground "Oh, and hopefully you won't need to hang anything up," she said sheepishly as she made her way over to the closet, opening it. "Sorry, this has kind of became our storage space" she explained showing him the closet that was full of baby items and boxes labeled things like _Fenix's baby clothes_ and _Twins: Clothes for winter_

Jughead smiled "Don't worry I won't be needing it anyways" he patted his suitcase "But if possible, I do need you Wi-Fi password"

Betty smiled "Of course."

The next day Jughead woke up to the bright sun shining through the bedroom window. Living in the city for so long made him forget about waking up to quiet mornings.

He stretched out and picked his phone up from the bedside table. It was 7:30 am on the 4th of July. Jughead stood slipping on his t-shirt and walking out of the bedroom. He made his way downstairs.

Once he reached the kitchen he found Betty sitting at the table wearing the same shorts from last night but instead of a tank top she now wore an oversized t-shirt, the collar hanging off one of her shoulders. In front of her was 2 high chairs where both Presley and Parker sat. Betty was cutting up a pancake, setting it on the high chair trays. Also, on their trays were cut fruit and pink sippy cups

"Good Morning Juggie" she greeted with a smile

"Morning" Jughead ran a hand through his messy bed head

"Morning Jug, want any pancakes?" a deep voice spoke

Jughead turned to see Archie standing at the stove dressed in just a pair of grey sweatpants "Morning, no thanks just some coffee will do"

Archie smiled then pointed to the counter behind him where the coffee maker sat, Jughead gave a thank you nod and made his way to the machine

"Daddy, I want a pancake," Fenix said loudly from where he sat at the table, a little plastic fork in his hand

Betty looked over her shoulder at her son "Not till you finish your fruit"

Fenix looked at Archie for help, but Archie just shrugged "Sorry bud, she's the boss" he smiled turning back to the stove and flipped the hotcake he currently had cooking.

After finishing his cup of Joe Jughead excused himself to take a shower. He was glad that he thought to bring his own shampoo and body wash, otherwise, his options were a soap bottle decorated with superheroes labeled "Hero Berry" or a Johnsons Lavender scented soap. Jughead closed his eyes letting the warm water run over his body. He'd have to start getting information soon, but honestly hanging out with Betty and Archie was probably his best bet. He'd blend in that way, be able to observe.

Once he was finished showered he quickly got out and dried off, throwing on a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He combed his hair back, he'd stopped wearing his signature hat after he got the job in New York but kept his hair long. He just couldn't bring himself to change that aspect of himself

When he walked down the stairs he stopped to look at the photos that adorned the walls. There was one of Betty in a white wedding dress, Archie dressed in a burgundy tux their foreheads pressed together and the sun setting behind them. Both with their eyes closed while holding hands

Another featured a blonde-haired baby who Jughead assumed was Fenix, sitting in a high chair. His little face covered in cake wearing a birthday hat that had the number 1 on it. Archie and Betty were each squatting on either side of the high chair with bright smiles on their faces

Jughead continued down the stairs to the corner that lead to the kitchen, where he paused. The twins sat in their high chairs contently finishing the remnants of their breakfast. While Fenix chowed down on a large bite of the pancake he finally was able to get. Betty was at the sink doing dishes. Jughead felt almost as if he was intruding but couldn't help himself but to watch as Archie slowly tiptoed behind Betty wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled but continued with her task. Archie kissed her exposed shoulder before resting his chin on it "When Jug gets out of the shower why don't you go ahead and take one? He said softly swaying them back and forth

Betty let out a giggle "I have to get the kids dressed"

Archie smiled "I'll take care of it you just go and take your time" he said kissing her cheek

Betty took a breath and smiled "Okay, you win" she spun around in his arms pecking Archie on the lips. "Just make sure you dress the kids in something cool since we are going to be outside a lot. And try to make them color coordinate" she pointed

Archie rolled his eyes "Of course"  
Jughead chose then to make himself known, stepping into the kitchen "Hey, thanks for letting me use the shower. Gotta admit it was definitely better than the one I would've had to use at the motel"

Betty nodded from where she now stood next to Archie, leaning up against the counter "Anytime Jug"

After finishing the dishes Batty excused herself to go take a shower, Fenix had left the kitchen not long before her. "Alright princesses" Archie clapped his hands together and walked around so that he was standing in front of the high chairs

"Who's ready to go get dressed?" he smiled picked up one of them

"Can you get Presley for me Jug?" he asked

Hesitantly Jughead nodded walking in front of the high chair and scooping the toddler out, he didn't have much experience with children at all.

I guess the awkwardness showed because Archie let out a laugh "She doesn't bite Jug, you can hold her close to you"

Jughead let out a nervous laugh and pulled the toddler closer to him, but she began to squirm

"No, I daddy!" Presley reached her little hands out toward Archie "Daddy up!" she pleaded

Archie let out a sigh "Alright come here" he took a step forward taking the little girl into his other free hand "Now let's go get the other rugrat" he joked nodding for Jughead to follow him.

He lead him through the kitchens other exit, through the living room then through a door. "This is the playroom" he explained

Jughead nodded looking around at the brightly colored yellow room, that had all your typical children's toys, educational posters adorned the walls.

Fenix was in one of the corners jumping on a small child sized trampoline, shirtless and pantless wearing nothing, but little Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a toy guitar strapped to his chest

"Come on Fen we got to get dressed" Archie ordered

Fenix continued to jump "But I like not wearing clothes daddy," he said with a wide grin as he strummed the toy guitar

Jughead couldn't help but laugh "Gee Arch kid likes being naked and playing the guitar, he really must be your child" he joked

Archie rolled his eyes playfully "Shut up" he smiled then looked back at his son who had since took the guitar off. "Come on Fenix lets go"

"Okay daddy" Fenix agreed jumping off the trampoline and landing on Archie's back

Archie let out an "Oomph" but managed to keep his balance, juggling two 1-year olds on each hip and a 3-year-old on his back

Jughead walked behind Archie up the stairs, ready to catch a tiny human body upon the impending doom that Archie might accidentally let go of one.

Miraculously he made it up the stirs with all 3 kids holding onto him. First going to what Jughead assumed to be Fenix's room based on all the blue and sports-themed items.

Fenix released himself from Archie's back and landed on the bed, Archie set the twins down. One of the twins though continued to follow Archie throughout the room, glued to his side.

"That one is pretty attached to you" Jughead nodded down toward the toddler. He wasn't sure who was who since they looked exactly alike. The other one was climbing on the bed to join her older brother

Archie looked down and smiled "Oh Parker? Yeah, she's a daddy's girl, drives Betty crazy." He smiled down at the little girl. "But if I pick her up right now Presley will get jealous and want me to pick her up then I'll never get Fenix dressed" he laughed

Jughead smiled "How do you tell them apart?" He asked

Archie shrugged "Honestly I just can, so can Betty and my dad. Everyone else has a hard time. When I first found out Betty was having twins I was ecstatic but then when I found out they were identical I thought I'd never be able to tell them apart but somehow, I can. Presley is a lot like Betty, very strong-willed and determined. Parker is more laid back and easy going she's also quiet. Who she got that from is beyond me." Archie turned opening the closet door and looked at the clothes inside

Jughead watched Presley who was now jumping on the bed, Fenix was looking at a book and Parker was still clinging to Archie's leg

"Alright Fen, your mom has matching outfits for you guys to wear to the fireworks tonight." Archie said as he rum aged through the closet "Here we go" he pulled out an American Flag tank top and a pair of navy blue shorts

Quickly he dressed the boy, slicking his hair neatly to the side with a comb and put him in a pair of sneakers, then walked out of the room to the bedroom directly across the hall

This room was pink and purple and was decorated with inspirational quotes. There were 2 white cribs, one with pink bedding the other with purple. Obviously, this was the twins room.

He opened their closet door which was stuffed full of dresses "Advice for the future" Archie narrowed his eyes at him "People love buying baby girl clothes, don't worry about buying them yourself" he soon pulled out two blue sundresses with little white stars all over them. He dressed the girls in them, changed their diapers and put them in silver sandals, lastly, he put their hair in pigtails with red bows.

Betty came into the room dressed in a blue and white striped button up tank top and white shorts with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Well don't you all look adorable!" Betty smiled at her kids

The girls flashed a sheepish grin while Fenix seemed to not be paying attention

"Tell mommy she looks pretty," Archie told the twins with a grin on his face, Betty smiled

This caught Fenix's attention and he turned to look at Betty "Mommy you look beautiful" he said enthusiastically

Betty laughed and picked him up "Thank you my sweet boy" she hugged him tightly kissing his cheek

"The paper has told us to dress the kids in things we can easily identify, in case the worst happens" she explained to Jughead as she set Fenix down

Jughead nodded "So that's why they have clothes that you can easily remember?"

Betty nodded "Cue why Archie will be wearing the exact same outfit as this Fenix and," she said as she bent down and picked up one of the twins "Why the girls are matching, even though they almost always do anyway" she smiled lightly

Jughead opted to ride with Betty and Archie, thankfully Betty insisted he sit in the passenger seat otherwise he'd be sitting where Betty currently was, between two car seats with another one directly behind him.

He laughed to himself at the music choice "Queen?" Jughead rose an eyebrow

Archie laughed "Of course, what did you expect? Wheels on the bus?"

Jughead nodded

"Archie insists on only playing our kid's real music" Betty spoke from the back rolling her eyes

They arrived at the park, Jughead and Archie went to the back so that he could unload his reporting equipment while Archie got his guitar since he was performing today. Betty unloaded the kids from the car.

They walked toward the crowd, Betty holding one of the twins on her hip and holding Fenix's hand with the other, Archie holding the other twin on his hip and his guitar in his free hand

When they reached the crowd the first thing that they approached was a petting zoo where a bunch of little kids were gathered feeding the animals inside.

Betty and Archie set their children inside the pen, as soon as Fenix's feet touched the ground he turned to a group of young girls feeding a goat "Who wants a kiss!?" he grinned before running up to the girls. They let out a squeal and ran away.

Jughead laughed "Well Arch like I said before, no denying that's your kid"

Betty nodded "I know right?"

"Well I better get going, see what I can uncover" Jughead nodded toward the rest of the festival

Archie smiled "Alright, well fireworks start at 6 tonight if you want to meet up with us"

Jughead nodded and made his way through the crowd

Over the next few hours, he interviewed former kidnapped kid's families. He found out that after returning the children suffered symptoms that related to those of people suffering from drug withdraws, but the doctor couldn't give them an answer as to why and as stated before the victims still had no recollection of what happened during the time they were kidnapped. All the boys remember was the last time they were home and then waking up on the side of the road scared and confused.

Nightfall soon came and Jughead knew with the fireworks beginning soon people wouldn't be in the mood to do interviews. He figured he'd make the best of his time and join the crowd in watching the firework show. But after the 3rd or 4th firework he could feel a slight sense of change in the air.

Tension

That's when Archie broke through crowd his face which was nothing but bright since Jughead had arrived was different, it seemed almost scared.

"Jughead" Archie breathed grabbing his shoulders, "Is Fenix with you"

Jughead shook his head "No, why would he be with me?"

Archie released Jugheads shoulders and put his hands on his head letting out a breath "Please tell me you've seen him"

Again, Jughead shook his head

Archie was silent for a moment "Betty and I were upfront waiting for the fireworks, I was helping Betty put ear muffs on the twins, so they wouldn't be scared by the noise. Fenix was standing right next to me! I looked down, so I could put him on my shoulders and…he was gone." Archie explained quickly "Oh God I'm a terrible father. I lost my boy" Archie began to pace

Jughead placed a hand on Archie's shoulder "I'll help you find him"

They made their way back through the crowd finding Betty holding both girls in her arms, when she saw them without Fenix she shook her head quickly obviously beginning to panic "He's gone Arch!" she said with tear filled eyes

Quickly Archie pulled her into a hug "We will find him B"

Betty pulled away "We need to find the police "  
Archie nodded

Jughead looked at the two of them trying to think of something he could do to help then his eyes landed on the twin girls "I can take the girls home for you" he offered

Archie and Betty looked at him

"Jug that would be a lifesaver," she said setting the girls down and kissing the tops of their heads

Archie nodded "Yeah Jug, I'll call my dad he will meet you at our house, so he can watch them." he leaned down kissing his two daughters

Jughead nodded "Just go file a police officer report and call me." He said taking the two girls hands and watching Archie and Betty run into the crowd in search of the first police officer they could find.

As Jughead walked toward the parking lot holding both girls hand he shook his head. When he said he wanted to get an inside scoop on this case this is not what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Chapter I know, but it's been a while and I wanted to get something posted. Let me know what you'd like to see more of in the reviews and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Jughead pulled Archie's explorer into the driveway of his house. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that the twin girls looked to be okay. He let out a sigh of relief, at least he got them there in one piece, he had never driven such young kids before. Thankfully Fred was waiting for him and immediately made his was way to the vehicle. Jughead stepped out of the vehicle and met Fred at the door where he opened it.

The twins smiled "Papa!" they said in unison clapping their pudgy hands together

"There's my girls." He put on a fake smile, reaching into the car he unstrapped both girls from their car seats and pulled both of them into his arms

"I just got off the phone with Archie, the police are starting a search party" Fred explained

Jughead nodded "Do you need any help? With them I mean?" He pointed to the girls

Fred shook his head "Nah I got em, I actually watch them sometimes while Betty and Archie are at work, so I'm used to it" he explained

Jughead nodded "Alright well, I'm going to head back then. See what I can do to help"

"Please do, I wish I was out there looking for my grandson but-" he nodded at the girls in his arms

Jughead nodded "Believe me Mr. Andrew's you're doing your share in helping, I'm not sure what Betty and Archie would do if they didn't have you to watch the twins"

Fred smiled "Yeah, I suppose your right." He smiled at the two little girls. "Tell Archie and Betty not to worry about the girls and to focus on getting our boy home safe"

"Will do Mr. Andrews" Jughead assured climbing back into the explorer

He arrived back at the park to find a search party already forming. Among those in the crowd were Betty, Sheriff Keller, Veronica, Reggie, Cheryl and many more townspeople. Jughead spotted Archie a few feet away from the crowd sitting on top of a picnic bench, his head in his hands

Jughead decided to approach him first taking a seat beside him

"Hey, I dropped the girls off. Your dad was there when I got there" he spoke making himself known

Archie nodded "Betty is trying to convince V to go back home, this kind of stress could make her go into labor and it's too soon for that."

Jughead nodded looking over at the crowd where Veronica was clearly bickering with Betty as she held her hand over her swollen stomach protectively. He imagined Veronica saying something along the lines of "If you think I'm not going to help find my nephew you have another thing coming Betty Cooper" ... or I suppose it's Andrews now

"Betty really should go home too" Archie spoke up

Jughead looked at him "Why? Your dad said he's got the girls handled."

Archie took a deep breath "She's not very far along in her pregnancy, this kind of stress could cause a miscarriage. We can't lose 2 kids in one day" he said sadly rubbing his face

Jughead shook his head "You're going to find your son Arch" he assured

Archie nodded standing up "I hope your right Jug, I swear when I find this sick bastard I'm going to kill him, and if he as much laid one finger on my boy I will make the death slow and painful"

Jughead watched as Archie clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was worse than he was when he was trying to take down the Black Hood

Archie stormed off toward Betty and Veronica, Jughead followed close behind

"Anything new?" Archie asked Betty

She shook her head "Not yet, Sheriff Keller is organizing different Search parties, mom is insisting on leading one of them, Sheriff Keller will lead one and we will lead another" she explained

Archie shook his head "Betty I think you should go home"

Betty looked at him as if he had four heads "I'm not leaving Arch"

Archie took a step forward resting a hand on her shoulders "Betty my dad can't stay with the girls all night, he has a meeting in the morning"

She looked up at him with her bright eyes pleading with him

"My mom is coming in the morning she can help with the girls when my dad can't" he assured her "Besides, think about our other baby" he moved his hands placing them on her unnoticeable pregnancy stomach "We have to think about this one too" he kissed her forehead

Jughead watched them in Awe at how easily Archie knew how to comfort her. He soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her arms while he whispered comforting words to her, swaying them both gently back and forth.

Betty nodded "You're right, I just-what if you find him and he thinks I didn't care cause I'm not with you guys?"

Archie shook his head "You are the best mom ever, he will know you had to take care of his sisters" he flashed her a comforting smile

"I'll be right here helping search" Jughead added

Betty flashed a slight smile and nodded her head "V the guys will probably be out all night, will you stay with me? I just know I'm not going to sleep knowing my sweet little boy is out there"

Veronica nodded "Of course I will Betty, Reggie will be out all night searching so there's no way I'll be able to sleep either. We can put together flyers of your gorgeous little boy" she turned giving Jughead then Archie a quick hug "Bring my nephew back safe Archikins" Veronica whispered in his ear Archie nodded. She pulled away and went to tell Reggie goodbye.

"Text me when you get home and tell the girls I love them, I'll send you as many updates as possible" Archie told Betty after pecking her lips goodbye

She nodded "Please do, thank you so much Jughead" she waved.

The two men stood there for a moment watching the girls leave before joining Sheriff Keller who assigned them to lead the group that would be searching the south side. He also gave them floodlights to use to light their way in the night lite city. Among the members of their search party were Kevin and Cheryl. Jughead wished they had been properly reunited instead of like this. He didn't get any time to chat with them because Keller instructed them to immediately begin their search efforts. Off they marched into the night in search of 3-year-old Felix Fredrick Andrews


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel pretty accomplished with 2 chapters in one weekz1 Please leave a review, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Betty looked up the stairs seeing Veronica making her way down

"The monitor is pretty quiet," Betty said shaking the baby monitor in her hand

Veronica nodded and took a seat next to Betty "Your little ginger beauties closed their eyes as soon as I put them in their cribs" she pulled out her phone showing Betty a photo of each of the girls fast asleep in their beds

The corner of Betty's lip turned into a small smile "Thanks, I wanted to get a head start on Fenix's posters" she said pulling her laptop closer to her and motioning for Veronica to come closer. "I scanned a couple of photos that weren't already in the computer" she explained

A file was open with at least two dozen photos of the young boy, some from last year when he was 2, some from his past birthday party, Christmas and a few others.

"That one's cute" Veronica pointed to one of the toddler sitting in a tree, his hands up in the air in the middle of a hearty laugh

Betty nodded "Yeah, Polly took that one while she was babysitting them back in a few months ago." She explained

Veronica thought back and quickly figured out when she was talking about. She had asked her to watch the kids but she and Reggie had a doctor's appointment that day "That was the day you had to go to the morgue for your dad-wasn't it?" Veronica asked

Betty looked down and nodded "I promised myself after I told him goodbye that last time that I'd never see him again. But- "

Veronica rested a hand on her shoulder "Hey-it's not like you gave him a mournful burial. Besides, you went for your mom. She had to be there to identify his body, it's not like she wanted to be there either"

"Yeah I guess your right" Betty agreed

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't help out. I feel like I was a bad best friend" Veronica added

Betty quickly shook her head "Don't, you and Reggie worked hard to get that doctor for your baby if you had missed that appointment you'd of lost your spot. Besides Juniper and Dagwood love seeing their little cousins"

Veronica nodded they were quiet for a moment before she spoke "As much as I do love this picture, it doesn't show enough of his profile"

Betty nodded in agreement "I like this one" she said enlarging a photo of Fenix from May. He was sitting on a horse while Fred Andrews stood next to him for safety "Arch's mom owns a horse now, this was taken 2 months ago when we visited her and saw it for the first time" Betty explained grabbing the mouse "We can crop the picture and- "she spoke as she did so pressing enter once she was satisfied

Veronica examined the photo before nodding "Yeah I think it's perfect, it has his bright smile and the sun is highlighting his big brown orbs and golden blonde hair excellently'

Betty nodded as she continued to work on the computer pasting the photo into the template she had already designed "That's what I thought"

Veronica rubbed her stomach and watched as Betty continued to type away at her computer

A crackling game from the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them followed by a faint "Mama" Betty sighed seemingly ignoring the call until a few seconds later when another one came through "Mama" "Mama need you" two high pitched voices now spoke

Betty sighed sliding the laptop off her lap

"Bee I can get them" Veronica assured resting a hand on Betty's

Betty shook her hand "You already put them down for me once, besides even though Archie was just trying to talk me into coming home he was also right. We can't let the girls know something is up otherwise they might start getting scared too"

Veronica nodded 'Is there anything I can do with-this?" she waved toward the laptop

Betty nodded leaning down the girls' voices still coming from the monitor "Go through the photos and pick more that you think we can use on missing posters. The more we have out of Fenix the better"

Veronica nodded "Will do, I think I actually have some on my phone of him that might be of use as well" she waved her phone

Betty nodded "That would be awesome, here is a cord where you can import those into the laptop," she said handing the cord to Veronica before heading upstairs to check on the twins

* * *

It was now raining as Jughead and Archie lead their team of five through the muddy woods. Jughead watched as Archie slid his phone back into his pocket "Betty says the twins are giving her a hard time" he sighed

Jughead flashed a sad smile "Is it because they can sense what's going on?"

Archie shrugged "Possibly, but part of it may also be because I always sing them to sleep"

Jughead couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips "Leave it to Archie Andrews to be the cliché parent that serenades his kids to bed"

Archie nodded "Yeah I've done it ever since- "he paused "Ever since the night we brought Fenix home from the hospital" he stopped again and fidgeted with his hands "Come on let's keep going" he waved

Jughead nodded and watched Archie walk ahead of him Kevin soon replacing him at his side. Kevin had changed a lot over the years. He discovered the gym and became a lot buffer even growing a slight beard which he kept neatly trimmed at all times. Tonight, though like everyone else he looked rough, drenched in water, covered in mud and exhausted. He had heard through Cheryl during his short talk with her that over the years Kevin and Moose married, adopted a baby girl and were now separated…. temporarily. She swore that they would soon rekindle

"Sucks we reconnect on such circumstances" Jughead spoke first

Kevin nodded "I couldn't agree more, but it's lucky we have you here Jughead I'm sure it eases Betty's mind is a little more at ease knowing that her old detective partner is out here helping find her and Archie's boy"

They stopped talking as they jumped over a large puddle "Unfortunately I'm going to have to go back soon. It's already almost midnight and Moose is bringing Nina-our daughter to me in the morning"

Jughead nodded then did the math in his head Cheryl had left the search party as soon as it began raining, then another volunteer followed in suit soon after, Fred showed up not too long ago telling Archie there was absolutely no way he was going to sit at home and do nothing to help. So, Archie let him join their group. With Kevin leaving soon it would leave him, Archie, Fred, and one other volunteer to continue for the night. He knew if they were going to find Fenix they'd need more package. So, he did something he never thought he'd do. Pulling out his phone he scrolled down through his contacts happy to discover he still had one member in his phone. Jughead Jones called -The Serpents

* * *

Fenix Andrews was scared, to say the least. Last he remembered he was watching fireworks with his family. Then someone put their hand over his nose, they had a washcloth that smelt funny. After that, he woke up in this dark room, from what he could tell the room had no toys or furniture, not even a bed.

The door opened Fenix quickly jumped curling into a ball in a corner of the room.

The person walked further into the room the floor creaking as they walked, with each step they got closer and closer until they were right in front of Fenix

The person bent down, Fenix couldn't see his face because he was wearing a full white mask with black netting at the eye holes "I'm not going to hurt you" the deep voice spoke

"Stand up and come with me" the voice ordered

Fenix obeyed out of fear as the kidnapper grabbed the little boy by his arm and pulled him out of the room

He dragged him into a bathroom and turned on the light

"Relax" the voice spoke resting their hands-on Fenix's shoulders "This is the only room with good lighting and I want to get a good look at you"

Fenix remained frozen

"Ahh yes you have your mother's hair," he said stroked Fenix's head "I can't believe I finally found you"

Fenix sniffled holding back tears

"I told you to relax" he shook the boy a little

Fenix nodded doing his best to obey

He watched as the kidnapper looked him over, then cupped the boy's tiny face

"These eyes though" he pressed his thumbs near the crease of Fenix's brown eyes

"They are not" he continued

Fenix didn't know what the bad guy was talking about "I don't know where your eyes are from" he pressed harder against the creases of Fenix's eyes forcing him to close them "But I do not like them" he continued

"Please stop" Fenix pleaded in a fearful whisper

The white masked man immediately stopped taking his hands completely off the boy "Was I hurting you?" he asked

Fenix nodded

The masked man looked at him again "Are your toilet trained?" he asked

Fenix nodded

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked

Once again, the boy nodded his eyes shifting to the dirty nearby toilet

The man nodded "Okay I'll let you go to the restroom- but then you are going to the room with the other boys and there you must obey do you understand?"

Fenix bit his lip nodding

Keeping his word, the man turned around, allowing Fenix privacy as he used the restroom but not trusting the toddler enough to leave him completely alone.

When he finished he waved leading Fenix further down the hallway past the room he had previously been in. When he stopped and opened the door it was a nicer room than the one he was in before, this one was lined with two bunk beds on each side. Two boys one around 10 the other 6 or 7 occupied the bottom bunks of each one.

"Hello boys," the masked man said flipping the bright light of the room

The boys remained silent

"I brought you a new brother" the man continued shoving Fenix inside

"I expect you to treat him with respect he is-special to me. If I hear that you have not treated him properly there will be consequences" the man ordered, then pointed at the older boy "Now since you're the oldest I expect you to fill him in on how things go around here"

With that, the man closed the door leaving the three boys once again alone. A loud crash of lightning struck outside causing Fenix to jump. If he as home right now he'd crawl in bed with his parents

"You can sleep here if you want little guy" the older boy spoke, Fenix looked up at the Auburn-haired boy with freckles all over his face "I'm Leo and that's Trent" he pointed at the younger boy in the bed across from him who head dark black hair

"I'm Fenix," Fenix said with a shaky voice as he crawled into bed with the older boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who do you think the kidnapper is? Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. What would you like to see more of/know more about?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Mary Andrews knocked on the door of her sons home and waited for a response, after 5 minutes of nobody opening the door she decided to help herself in. The Explorer was in the driveway so she knew someone had to be home.

"Hello? I'm here" she spoke entering the house. Her voice echoing through the home

She made her way up the stairs, where she could hear faint babbling and little cries

Lightly she knocked on the half-open door to her granddaughters' bedroom, making her presence known before coming in

"Knock knock" she spoke

Betty turned holding a crying Parker on her shoulder. Presley jumped up running to Mary's awaiting arms "Gigi!" She piped as scooped up the toddler

"Hey snookums" she kissed the top of the girls' redhead

"Hey mom" Betty greeted with a smile, she had taken to referring to as mom after she and Archie got engaged. It was weird at first but now it was comforting

"Hey beautiful" she rested a hand on Betty's back and looked at her other granddaughter who's head was now rested on Betty's shoulder her face stained with tears

"She got a fever in the middle of the night and has thrown up twice...which is why I smell like vomit, neither Presley or she will sleep without Archie. I tried playing one of his songs off my phone but I guess they only want the real thing." Betty spoke her voice strained with stress

Mary nodded "Where's Veronica? Archie said she was here helping you"

Betty shook her head running her fingers through her messy hair "I told her to go home and rest—-I made her go actually, she's 30 weeks pregnant she doesn't need to be up all night helping me with sick toddlers. And Archie is updating me when he can last I heard was that they found some footprints that's about it. And since I'm too busy with them to do anything my mom is at the office making my baby's missing posters." She sighed "My son is missing" she batted back tears "My husband—-your son along with your husband have been out there in the pouring rain searching for him all night" Betty continued to ramble

Fred and Mary rekindled Archie's senior year of high school, they remarried a week after graduation with Archie acting as the best man. Betty was also in attendance at the wedding

Parker began to stir in Betty's arms "Please don't start crying again" Betty groaned

Mary rested a hand on Betty's arm "Honey why don't you sit down"

She obliged and sat down in the nearby rocking chair took Parker from her holding both girls in her arms

"Look, I'll take care of the girls. You take a shower and get some rest"

Betty looked at her "Archie told me to come home so this baby will be safe" she whispered rubbing her flat stomach. She shook her head and looked up at Mary "But I can't, mine and Archie's little boy is out there somewhere. He's only ever spent 3 nights away from us" she held up her fingers "Twice with you and Fred, once with my mom all those times were for mine and Archie's anniversaries." Tears were now streaming down her face "And last night he spent the night God knows where with who knows who. So I'm sorry but no I can't shower or sleep cause all I can think about is my sweet baby boy out there scared and alone"

Mary nodded as she swayed back and forth with the girls "I understand sweetie, I'm not going to make you shower or sleep. But I am here to help, whatever it is I can do to make this nightmare better just tell me"

Betty nodded "Will you watch the girls while I go join the search party?" She asked standing up

Mrs. Andrews nodded "Of course"

Betty stepped forward and kissed each of the girls on the tops of their head.

"Thank you" Betty whispered as she hugged her mother in law

"Go bring our boy home sweetie" she whispered back

* * *

Jughead made his way back to the park where the search party was regrouping, he had gone back with Fred's to his house around 3 am where they caught 3 hrs of sleep then stopped at Pops to grab coffee for everyone.

They arrived to everyone waiting for them, most of the search party left at 3 am to get a little bit of sleep and regain their energy.

"Where's Archie?" Fred asked Reggie as he set the coffee down on the table

Reggie picked up a cup and pointed far off where Archie stood seemingly staring into the distance "I got here about an hour ago and had to forcefully pull him out of the woods, I don't think he's slept at all"

Jughead stood beside the two guys "He looks terrible" he took notice of how bad Archie looked

Fred nodded "I'm going to help hand out coffee, why don't you go talk to him" he suggested

Jughead nodded and made his way to Archie, once he reached him he didn't know what to say so he just stood beside him silently

"Did you hear back from the Serpents?" Archie asked without looking at him

Jughead nodded "They want to help, Toni asked for me to call as soon as we reached their turf"

Archie just nodded "Reggie tackled me and dragged me out of the woods"

The edges of Jugheads lips twitched "Yeah he said something like that"

They continued to watch silently in the distance as the sun came up "When Betty and I first started dating we watched the sunrise together" Archie spoke

"Yeah?" Jughead asked

Archie nodded remaining silent as he thought back on the memory

 _It was their second date...but their first real date depending on how you looked at it. They had driven out of town, he had bought them tickets to do one of those escape room things. Of course with Betty, they were able to beat it in half the expected time, so after dinner, they caught a movie. By then it was really late. She wasn't ready to go home though so once they got back to Riverdale he took a detour driving his truck down a back road. Archie parked in a field and pulled out a big blanket he just happened to have in the cab. Laying it out on the bed of the truck he and Betty laid out and star gazed. They made love for the first time that night, under the glow of the moon. Falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up just in time to watch the sun rise above them._

"Speaking of, did you know she was coming?" Jughead's voice pulled him out of his daydream

Archie looked to see Betty making her way up the park walkway "Betty" he let out like a breath. He turned and quickly made his way to her

Once he approached her Betty immediately fell into him "I'm sorry Arch I know you told me to relax but your mom got there and all I want to do is help find out Baby"

Archie pulled back and cupped her face in his hands "Hey shhh it's okay I understand" they both had heavy bags under their eyes but stared into each other's as if they looked fine

"How are the girls?" Archie's asked

Betty sighed "Parker has a fever and Presley didn't sleep at all"

Archie threw his head back

"But they're fine, I know your mom will take good care of them" Betty assured

Archie took Betty's hands flipping them over to see the red crescent moons in her palms "Oh Betty" he whispered bringing her palms to his face and brushing his lips across them "You haven't done this in years " he whispered

Betty nodded "I know, I just-"

Archie pulled her back into a hug "I know" he pressed their foreheads together "But you're here now and with your detective skills along with Jughead's plus the Serpents are joining the search now, I know we will find him" he gave her an Eskimo kiss

* * *

Fenix woke up to the sound of the steel door swinging open Leo jumped as well. When he sat up he saw that Trent had woken up too. Infront of them was a plate with 3 pieces of peanut butter toast.

"That's breakfast," Trent said sliding out of bed. "He serves us toast for breakfast, today we got lucky and he gave us peanut butter. Lunch is usually a bag of chips and dinner is half a ham sandwich. For drinks, we have the sink" he pointed across the room to a sink with Dixie cups next to it.

"We don't see the masked man much, he comes in maybe once a day, sometimes not at all. Usually, he just slides the food from the slot under the door" Leo explained

Fenix nodded "Why does he take us?"

Trent shrugged from the bed across from him "We don't know, something about finding 'the next one' "

Leo handed Trent a price of toast before crawling back into the bed and handing Fenix his and sitting beside him with his own toast.

The door opened causing all 3 boys to jump. The masked man appeared

"You" he spoke pointing at Fenix "Its time for your interrogation"

He grabbed Fenix by the wrist pulling him up "Come with me"

He dragged Fenix back into the room he had been in last night except for this time there was a chair. The man shut the door behind them, the light of the sun brightening the room.

"Have a seat?" the man said in a slightly softer tone

Fenix nodded sitting down, his little feet dangling in the air

"Tell me, boy, how old are you?" The man asked pacing back and forth

"I'm three, " Fenix said in almost a whisper

The man nodded "Much younger than my past prospects"

"I'll be 4 in October" Fenix spoke a little louder

The man nodded "Tell me, boy, your mother is Betty Cooper correct?"

Fenix shook his head "No that's not my mommy's name"

The man turned toward him "Then why were you with her by the fireworks!" The man spoke a little louder

Fenix jumped back in his seat

The man bent down "I'm sorry I just—-I need to know I have found the right one. People are starting to suspect."

Fenix looked at the masked man

"Mommy's name is the same as mine" he mumbled looking down

"Which is?" The man placed a hand on Fenix's leg squeezing tightly as he anticipated Fenix's response "What is your name boy" he demanded when the preschooler didn't respond quickly enough

"F-Fenix Andrews" he stuttered through the tears that were forming in his eyes

The man jumped back releasing Fenix "Andrews? As in Archie Andrews?"

Fenix nodded "That's my daddy," he said

The man threw his head back, he was ...laughing "Oh that's gold, that explains those eyes" he waved a finger at Fenix who shifted in the seat "I should have known you would happen one day"

He stomped toward Fenix again staring him down "I guess I can make it work...unless" he stopped for a moment in thought then shook his head grabbing Fenix's chin between his fingers forcing him to look at him "No you will do, I saw it in your father before many years ago. So it might actually be better. You young one are the one I have been searching for"


	6. Chapter 6

**A short chapter, but hey at least I got one up. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Fenix, Trent, and Leo sat together on one of the beds with their backs up against the wall. Fenix in the middle

"He's coming back…..for me," Fenix said softly

Leo turned to look at him "What do you mean?"

Fenix nodded "He said when he brings the lunch he's gonna take me and talk to me again"

Trent moved so he was kneeling in front of Fenix "Do you know him? Why does he like you so much." He asked

Fenix shrugged "I dunno, I don't know him. I don't know what he looks like"

Leo nodded "Just be careful, he's been violent before"

Fenix's lip began to quiver "I want my daddy and mommy" he sniffled

Trent's face dropped "I live with my grandma, I want her"

Both boys hugged each other crying softly

Fenix pulled away after a second whipping his eyes "Leo do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Leo shook his head "I'm a foster kid from the Southside, my parents signed over their rights to me when I was 2. Nobody misses me" the oldest boy shrugged

There was a beat of silence "You guys can run away when he takes me again"

Trent rose an eyebrow "How? He's always watching us on the cameras. Thank goodness there's no sound"

Fenix eyed the high window "I don't know"

Leo's face lit up "He'll be away from the cameras when he's with Fenix. Can you distract him long enough for us to climb out the window?"

The 3-year-old shrugged "I can try"

10 minutes later the doors opened and in walked the masked man holding a bag of chips "Here's your lunch" he tossed the bag to Leo "Share with the other one, you come with me" he gripped Fenix's wrist yanking him off the bed and dragging him down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately Leo and Trent got to work

—

* * *

"Thank you so much FP for helping lead the search on the Southside" Betty said as she walked beside the older man

He nodded "Any grandson of Alice is a grandson of mine" he paused "That came out wrong what I mean is-"

Betty shook her head "I know what you mean. And your the closest thing my kids know to a grandfather on my side that is-" she glanced ahead where Fred was walking with Archie

"He's one hell of a father isn't he?" FP looked toward Fred

Betty nodded "I couldn't ask for a better father in law, he's done more for me in my life than my father ever did. And my kids love him so much" she took a breath

From behind them, Jughead watched with Toni "Since when are my dad and Betty close?"

Toni looked toward him "You really haven't been home in forever have you?"

Jughead shrugged "Going MIA and leaving the country for a couple years made me kinda hermit I guess" he laughed lightly

Toni pointed off "Let's go look this way" She motioned in a different direction of the woods "Well from what Ive heard over the years and this could all be gossip Alice and FP's relationship never died"

Jughead scrunched up his eyebrows "So they're together?"

Toni shook her head "More like partners I guess. They keep each other company…..nobody wants to grow old alone"

Jughead thought for a moment, here he was 28, single and honestly with no interest in dating or marriage. "And you?"

Toni shrugged "I have Cheryl"

He smiled "Should have figured you two would've got married"

Toni shook her head "We aren't married, we don't see a need to put a label on our love for each other" she said proudly "We're thinking about having a child though, we have an appointment at the spank bank next week" she smirked

Jugheads eyes widened "Oh Wow!"

Toni was looking at her phone "Oh wow"

"Are you repeating me?" He asked confused

She shook her head "Cheryl just texted me, her and Reggie were by Sweetwater river and—"

"Please don't say—" he feared the worst

"No two kids came running to them, they were the two other missing boys" she smiled

Jughead let out a breath "Come on let's go"

—

* * *

Betty and Archie arrived back at the park where Reggie and Cheryl were with the Redhead and dark-haired boys. The younger one, a dark-haired boy was being embraced by a younger woman who was embracing him tightly the other older boy was talking to Sheriff Keller.

When Keller saw Archie and Betty he walked away "They came from the kidnapper, that's all we know so far," he told them

"Do they remember anything?" Archie asked immediately

Keller shook his head "We are giving them time before we ask questions "

Archie rose an eyebrow "Time? Our son could have been with them! And you are saying they need time!" His voice rising with each word

Sheriff Keller rested a hand on Archie's shoulder "We will talk to them and we will get your son back just re-"

He stopped talking when Betty pushed herself forward

"Where is she going?" Sheriff Keller pointed

Archie shrugged "Sheriff you might be able to hold me back, but my wife. She can't be controlled" he patted the older man's shoulder before walking toward Betty who had already approached the Auburn haired older boy.

As soon as he approached her she whipped around tears forming in her eyes "Arch, they saw him. They saw Fenix" she fell into his arms and he quickly hugged her back

"Are you Fenix's Dad?" Leo asked

Archie nodded "Yeah!" He smiled " kissing Betty's Head tears streaming down his face as well

"Is he—okay?" Betty hesitantly asked

Leo shrugged "He was alright when we left"

"And you remember everything?" Archie asked still holding Betty close

Leo nodded "Yeah, he talked about you guys. Said his mom was a cop and his dad was a singer."

Archie chuckled lightly "He always gets our jobs slightly off. I'm a music producer, she's a detective"

Betty's eyes lit up "Leo after you reunite with your parents can I interview you?" She asked softly "Please, you and the other boy might be my only hope for finding my baby"

Leo shrugged "You can interview me now, I don't have any family "

Archie and Betty exchanged glances "I'm going to go get the clearance to interrogate him from Sheriff Keller" , she said

Archie nodded "I'm going to go rejoin the search" he pointed his thumb pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips "Keep me updated " he whispered

Betty nodded "You do the same"


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

"Leo this is my friend Toni" Betty spoke. They were inside a back room of the Register. The only other person who was in the office at the moment was her Mother and she was in the printing room working diligently on gathering all the information possible to find her missing grandson. This allowed Betty to have some quiet and privacy while she "interrogated" Leo for information.

"Hey" the Redheaded boy waved

Toni flashed a small smile taking a seat beside Betty across from the boy "Hey there, Betty is going to ask you some questions and based on your answers it's going to help me draw some pictures" she explained

Leo nodded

"Leo, can you tell me anything unique about what the guy who kidnapped you looked like? " Betty asked

The boy shrugged "it's kinda hard to say, he always wore this mask that covered his whole head, it had white over his eyes so we couldn't even see them. He wore long sleeves, pants, and gloves. But sometimes he didn't wear the gloves" the boy explained

Toni nodded jotting down on the art pad in front of her "What complexion was his skin when he wasn't wearing the gloves?" She asked taping the pencil against her lip

"White "Leo said bluntly

"What about his disposition?" Brett asked

Leo quirked an eyebrow "His What?"

Betty nodded forgetting she was interviewing a young boy "Sorry, his personality was he loud, quiet, rough, gentle, happy...angry? She listed ideas

Leo's eyes shifted nervously, "He was calm most of the time. But not in a comforting way more of a creepy cold kind of way. He didn't come around much we stayed locked in the room most of the time, the most I saw him was actually when he brought your son" he pointed

Betty swallowed

"But sometimes if something happened that aggravated him" Leo paused closing his eyes and letting out a sigh

Betty leaned forward wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders "Shh it's okay take a minute "she soothed brushed the boy's red hair gently

Leo took a deep breath "When he got aggravated he'd become loud and a little violent.

Tori looked at Betty whose eyes were closed as she steadied her breathing

"Is that from him?" Betty asked nervously pointing to a dime-sized circular mark on Leo's hand

The boy looks down shaking his head "Naw, that's from my old foster dad. He was a drunk, though it'd be funny to hold a cigar on me while my foster mom held me down"

Toni shook her head sadly

"This is from the kidnapper" Leo pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal a bruise, you could see the outline of fingertips

"He never hit, just—squeezed us till his frustration was gone I guess" he shrugged

Betty nodded

"The house-" Leo continued

Betty's eyes lit up "Yes, Leo can you tell me what the house looked like?" She asked

Leo bit his lip "Well we were knocked out when he brought us there and when I escaped I took a run, but I looked back for a second"

"What did it look like?" Toni asked shifting in her seat

"It's an old house, in the middle of the woods, super run down and creepy looks like something from a scary movie" he explained running his fingers through his hair "Oh and wooden-well I think it's wooden"

Toni and Betty exchanged glances

Betty rested a hand on the boy's shoulder "Leo, by chance was this house 2 story?" She asked

Leo nodded "Yeah how'd you know?"

She stood "Why don't you take a break, if you go down the hall to the first door on the left there's a lady in there who I'm sure would be more than happy to give you a donut and a soda"

Leo jumped down without a word and dashed out of the room

"Betty?" Toni spoke noticing her change in mood

"I think I know where he is," Betty said in a monotone voice

She looked at her surprised "You do?"

Betty nodded "I have to call Archie"

Meanwhile, the masked man reentered the now empty bedroom with Fenix

"Damn it!" he yelled kicking the metal bunk bed "Where are they!?" he whipped his head around toward the three-year-old

Fenix shrugged "I no know" he spoke quietly

The man turned to look at the small boy "What was that?"

Fenix flinched backing up "I no know" he stuttered a little louder

"No know? Who the hell taught you English? It's DON'T know" he corrected the boy

Fenix continued to back up till the back of his legs hit the back of the bed and he sat down

"Sorry" he apologized

"Your father is an idiot, so I don't expect you to be smart. Hell, if I remember correctly your mother had to tutor him when they were kids so that he would pass English specifically, so I really shouldn't be surprised" the man grumbled

Fenix shook his head "My daddy is smart and bwave" Fenix sniffled

The man laughed "Is that what he tells you?"

Fenix shook his head "That's what I tell me, and mommy's smart too she writes really good"

The man shook his head "Whatever you say, kid, when I'm done molding you, you'll see them for their true sins and will do as I say."  
Fenix shook his head "My mommy and daddy are gonna find me"

"Is that why you helped the two others escape? You did it didn't you? "The man growled beginning to step forward

Fenix shook his head "Na-No I didn't "

He grabbed Fenix's left shoulder squeezing tightly "Why I outta!" he grumbled pressing even harder seemingly enjoying the toddlers wincing "But I won't because of who you are" he pushed Fenix so that the boy fell back on the bed. "Consider yourself lucky boy, now stay here while I gather some things. Now that the other two have left before I could drug out their memories we will have to find somewhere new to stay"

Fenix nodded from where he still laid on the bed, sniffling. As soon as the door shut the tears began streaming down the little boy's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

"How's Veronica?" Archie asked as he, Reggie, Fangs, and Jughead ducked under branches in the overgrown woods.

Reggie nodded "I saw her for a few minutes this morning, she's doing okay. Worried out of her mind about Fenix. But she's trying to stay calm"

Archie nodded "She doesn't need to have this put her into labor, I'm worried sick Betty is going to lose the new baby from all this stress"

Jughead shook his head "There's no calming Betty down when she's worked up"

Archie nodded in agreement just as his phone began to ring "Its Betty" he let out a breath "Hello?" He spoke nervously

"Arch, how soon can you be at the old Conway house?" Betty's voice spoke quickly

Archie glanced at the guys "Umm well we are in the middle of the woods, but we are on that side of town so probably only about 10 minutes... why?"

"I interviewed Leo, that's where they were," Betty said her voice shaky with anticipation

Archie's jaw dropped "I'll be there in 5" he hung up

The guys looked at Archie confusingly as he stuffed his phone into his pocket "Betty interviewed the oldest boy, he said they were at the Devils house. Let's go "he spoke quickly running in the right direction

The other 3 men exchanged glances before running after Archie

Archie makes it to the house in 4 minutes. He catches himself knowing that he can't just barge into the house if whoever has his son is truly in there, so he ducks behind a large bush waiting for Jughead and Reggie to arrive 2 minutes later, Fangs only a few seconds behind them.

"How did you get here so fast, and not even break a sweat?" Jughead whispers in a pant

Reggie shakes his head hands on his knees trying to catch his breath

"My son is in there" Archie points, "Nothing else is on my mind but that, now let's get in there and get him"

Fangs nodded" I guess it's true what they say, nothing gets in the way of a parent and their child."

Slowly the men creep their way up the stairs careful not to make a sound. Slowly they pushed open the broken rotted door and crawled inside.

They could hear the floor creaking from upstairs, along with a voice coming from behind the door of the kitchen a few feet away

"We'll go upstairs, you guys go in the kitchen" Jughead whispered flipping a switchblade out from seemingly nowhere

"Once a Serpent always a Serpent." Fangs pulled out his own blade and they crawled toward the stairs

Archie and Reggie crept toward the kitchen, when they made it there they peaked in seeing the masked man turned around mumbling to himself Archie went to lunge forward but was stopped by Reggie

"Wait" he mouthed, pointing to the gun that sat on the masked man's belt

Archie took a deep breath

Reggie shifted his eyes "I'll grab his legs, you get his arms" he mouthed

Archie nodded reading his lips

Reggie crawled in first taking the man by surprised when he grabbed his legs tripping him and pulling him down the gun falling off his pants in the process

Unable to contain himself anymore Archie jumped forward pinning the man to the ground and punching him square in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch where's my son" he demanded as he continued to lay blows to the mystery villain

The man laughed "Oh yes, I forgot how protective you were" he chuckled

Archie paused the voice sounding familiar but unable to place it

"What's the matter carrot top? You have me pinned don't you want to unmask me?" he asked

Archie shook his head "Where is my kid?" he demanded again through gritted teeth

The man let out a chuckle "Wouldn't you like to know"

Quickly Reggie ripped the mask off the man, his jaw-dropping

"No, it's impossible" Archie stuttered keeping the pressure on the man under him, so he couldn't escape

There below him was the elderly face of Hal Cooper, parts of it swollen and bloody because of Archie's blows

"I'm, here aren't I?" Hal grinned

Archie narrowed his eyes throwing another blow to Hal's face

"Where is my boy" Archie demanded before punching Hal again

Hal spit out blood laughing "Shoulda figured you'd screw my daughter one day"

Archie delivered another punch "I swear if you hurt him- "  
Hal shook his head "That boy carries the Cooper darkness, why would I as much of harm him"

Archie shook his head "Betty and my son are nothing like you"

"You can't stop genetics boy, no matter how much that kid is obviously yours. Personally, any kid would've done whether it of been one of those inbred children my eldest had or one of yours and Betty's. I needed one to carry on my family's legacy." He looked up at Reggie still holding him down "Hear you knocked up Archie's old flames, didn't take you as one for sloppy seconds. He laughed "Then again I guess my daughter is for you isn't she Andrews?"

Archie punched him again this time in the jaw.

Meanwhile, Jughead and Fangs searched the upstairs cautiously for whatever was obviously up there

"Dude, this place is creepy. I don't get why they didn't tear it down years ago" Fangs said as they scanned the room

Jughead nodded, "I agree, this place is a prime spot for any creepy stuff or criminal activities"  
They reached the end of the hallway, having seen every room and not found anything

"Maybe it was just the creaking of an old house," Jughead said "We should get downstairs and check- "he stopped talking when they heard a creek again. "Did you hear that?"

Fangs nodded pointing to the door he was the one to push the door open. Cautiously they went into the seemingly empty room with two bunk beds on each side.

"We were already in here and didn't see anything" Fangs commented

Jughead nodded "Yeah I know"

They both held their blades out ready for a fight, Fangs bent down looking under the beds "Aye kid!" Fangs spoke causing Jughead to turn around

Quickly he bent down to Fangs side seeing a boy in the far corner fear spread across his face

"That's Betty and Archie's son," Jughead said a smile spreading on his face "Fenix come on, you remember me, right?" he said trying to coax the kid out

Fenix shook his head, Jughead looked confused but then saw the boy's eyes shift to the blades they still had sticking out

"He's afraid of the knives," Jughead told Fangs

Fangs nodded his head and they both stuck them back in their pockets "See, all gone now" Jughead and Fangs held their hands up to show that they were gone

"Yeah kid, come on out your old man's downstairs" Fangs spoke

Fenix's face brightened as he crawled halfway out when he was able to reach him Jughead pulled him out the rest of the way. Standing up with him.

"That SOB" Fangs mumbled

Jughead looked at him and saw his eyes shift to Fenix's shoulder there was a red imprint of a hand on his shoulder. Jughead looked at the fresh bruise sadly

"He did dat cause he think I help my friends escape," Fenix said noticing the men looking at his mark

Fenix and Jughead exchanged glances "Well he's not going to ever hurt you again" Jughead assured

Fenix nodded "I wanna see my daddy Mr. Jughead"

Fangs smiled "Well we won't keep him from you any longer"  
They made their way down the stairs. Jughead still holding Fenix and went to the kitchen

When the door opened they saw Archie laying blows to a man one after another "Tell me where my son is" he demanded

Reggie looked seeing them standing there "Archie!" he yelled taking Archie out of his trance

As soon as Archie saw them standing in the doorway, his son still with a scared look on his face Archie stood making his way to Jughead in 2 steps "Give me my kid" he said in a tone that sounded like a large weight had just been lifted off his shoulder's

"Fenix" Archie whispered holding his son close to him and kissing the little boy's cheek "You're okay"

Fenix nodded "I'm okay daddy, are my friends okay?"

Archie laughed through the tears that were now streaming down his face "Yeah they're okay" he ran his fingers through the 3-year-old's blonde hair then held the boy close to him again

"Awe well isn't that just a movie moment" Hal snickered

Fenix turned his head looking at his kidnapper's face for the first time

"Hey kid I'm your grandpa" he flashed a bloody, gap-toothed grin

Archie turned his body so that he was blocking Fenix's view of the man

"FP Jones is the one who gets the honor of being his maternal grandfather figure," Archie told him in a low voice. He looked toward the other guys

"Wanna take the kid out of the room I'll take care of this excuse of breath off?" Fangs asked flipping out his blade again

Archie shook his head "Naw that would be too easy" he gave Hal one last glance before stepping out of the room with his son

Ten minutes later the police arrive, Archie is waiting for them, he runs with Fenix out to one of the cop cars to meet Betty as she quickly steps out of the car.

"Mommy!" Fenix says throwing his arms out

Betty immediately takes him from Archie "My sweet baby! You're okay" looking into his deep brown eyes before planting kisses all along his face.

She paused when she noticed the bruise on his shoulder glancing at Archie "That's the only thing he did to him-physically" he reassured her.

Betty nodded and got back to hugging her son, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck

"Betty," Archie said causing her to look back at him "Before the cops come back out with the kidnapper I need to warn you of who it is"

Betty took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever news her husband was about to give her.


	9. Chapter 9

7 months later

Betty and Archie sat at a park bench, watching their 4-year-old son help their 2-year-old twin daughters climb the ladder to the slide.

"Is that his car?" Betty's head turned toward a car pulling into the parking lot.

Archie smiles "Yeah that's him!" They both stood and waited for their company to approach them.

They watched as Jughead walked toward them beside him was 11-year-old Leo. The two were both wearing jean pants and white T-shirts with matching haircuts. They'd look identical if it wasn't for Leo's red hair.

"Leo!" Fenix yelled as soon as he saw the older boy, ditching his little sisters in favor of him.

"Hey Buddy" Leo smiled embracing him in a hug

"Come play with me and my sisters" Fenix pleaded tugging the older boys arm.

Leo turned his head toward Jughead "Can I Pops?"

Jughead shrugged "Why not, just make sure you aren't too rough they're younger than you remember"

Leo nodded and followed Fenix back towards the playground

"Pops eh?" Archie teased

Jughead chuckled running his fingers through his hair "He started calling me that about a month after I brought him back to New York with me"

Betty smiled "Pops fits you, so how has it been?"

Jughead shrugged as they both watched the kids play in the distance "When I came here to write a story about the kidnappings 7 months ago I never imagined I'd come back with a 10-year-old foster kid. But it was almost like it was meant to be. I mean he was from the south side and was an older kid in the system. The odds of him never getting adopted were high and that meant he'd probably join one of the gangs once he aged out of the system"

Archie nodded in agreement "Till you stepped in and adopted him, Batman" he nudged him

Jughead smiled shaking his head "I honestly feel like Leo saved me. I honestly didn't and still don't have any interest in dating or marriage, yet at the same time I'm getting older and don't want to be compliantly alone forever, I came home to an empty house every night. Sure, I made decent money, but I had nobody to share anything with. Now—we have a morning routine together before school and work and we sit down for dinner when I get home and talk about our day. He's so smart and has fantastic art skills. I think I'm going to sign him up for an after-school class"

Betty smiled "That's great Jug, sounds like he's adjusted to life in New York well. And now that the final paperwork is done you guys don't ever have to return to Riverdale again after this weekend"

Jughead shook his head "I don't know about that, he's grown pretty fond of yours and Veronica's kids, as have I." He looked down at the stroller in front of Archie "I mean this little guy has just joined the party, can't miss seeing how he turns out" they all smiled at Betty and Archie's newborn son Fleming.

"There you guys are!" Veronica's voice broke through causing the 3 adults to turn heads. "We have walked all over this park looking for you "

"I told you 3 times this is where they said to meet them" Reggie grumbled from where he followed behind her holding their 8-month-old Daughter Beatrice in his arms. The baby had thick dark hair, Veronica's pretty eyes and was chunky which made her even more adorable.

"Well dear, why didn't you tell us to come here first?" She turned tapping her foot

Reggie rolled his eyes "I did"

They stared each other down for a second before both breaking into a smile Veronica leaned forward pecking his lips before taking their daughter from his arms "BB Look it's your future boyfriend" she joked walking toward the stroller and pointing at Fleming

"Yeah? Think history will repeat itself?" Jughead asked

Archie shrugged "Who knows what the future holds for these kiddos" he reached over running his fingers through Beatrice's dark locks.

They all smiled, there was a beat of silence "So how's Fenix been holding up since —-everything?" Reggie asked breaking the silence

Betty and Archie exchanged glances "He's doing amazing considering everything he saw and went through. I think the therapy has helped a lot even though he just sees it as a play place where he is the center of attention." Betty explained

Veronica smiled "Not surprising that he enjoys the attention he is Archie's son after all." She teased

Archie chuckled "Yeah well, for the most part, he's back in his own room again. He wanted to sleep with Betty and me for a long time. Which we didn't mind, right after it happened we wanted him in the bed with us just for our own reassurance that we had him, and he was back and safe. But as Betty got further along in her pregnancy it wasn't easy sharing a bed with a preschooler and a pregnant woman"

"And Leo?" Veronica rose an eyebrow toward Jughead

Jughead nodded "He's adapted well, I think moving him out of Riverdale and having a completely fresh start helped a lot. He had night terrors in the beginning, but I don't think he's had one in about 6 weeks. If he has he hasn't told me."

Veronica nodded

"And Hal?" Reggie asked the question that everyone was wondering

Betty took a deep breath "He's in a Supermax prison, they're almost impossible to get out of"

Jughead nodded "Yeah, from what I was told he's lucky if he gets to go outside"

Archie shook his head "Still wish he was dead"

Betty flashed him a half smile "If the prison is as bad as they made it sound I'm sure he wishes he was"

Reggie nodded "Yeah man beside you have four kids to come home to. You don't want them to know their father killed someone"

Archie shrugged in agreement

"It is just going to be four right" Veronica rested a hand on Betty's shoulder

Betty looked to the playground where Fenix stood at the top of the playset "Mommmmayyyyy!" He shouted upon seeing her attention on him

She smiled "Yes?" She responded back

"Can I take my shirt off!" He yelled back to her

Betty rolled her eyes "No, you have to keep your clothes on in public"

Fenix let out a groan "Aunt Ronnie! Can you bring BB over to play!" He yelled again. Veronica smiled and walked over to the playground she set Beatrice down in the sand, Fenix went over to play with her Veronica watched them for a moment making sure her daughter was content before walking back to the group of childhood friends.

"Yes, this is our last baby" Betty nodded when Veronica was beside her again

Archie shrugged "Maybe"

Betty shook her head "Oh no we're done"

"We make really cute babies, it'd be a shame to deny the world of more Andrews babies" Archie rebutted

Veronica nodded "He's got a point you two do make beautiful children"

Betty grinned "Yeah so do you and Reggie but I don't see you two jumping at the idea of having five kids"

Reggie's eyes widened "Heck no, one more and we are done"

Veronica nodded "Oh yes I will be glad when I'm done with diapers and feedings"

Jughead chuckled "Which is one of the perks of adopting a 10-year-old. I skipped over all the diaper changes, feedings, up all nights and potty training. Leo can take care of himself but still needs me"

They watched on, Fenix was playing in the sand with baby Beatrice while Leo pushed Presley and Parker in the swings. They wondered what the future held for their children but hoped whatever it was it wouldn't be nearly as crazy as some of the challenges they faced as teens. All they hoped was that they grew up happy, safe and healthy. Then again that was all anybody ever wanted


End file.
